


Of Endings and Beginnings

by ladyclivelise



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyclivelise/pseuds/ladyclivelise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Eren was robbed of in the past, the present has repaid. He had a childhood. He had a home. He had a family. He had a future.</p><p>But if there's anything the present owes him, it's Levi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Endings and Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is my very first AU. I'm a newbie writer, so please be kind. Everything may not be accurate, but I'll try my best to write the story.
> 
> I will try to update as often as I can, but work life can get busy.
> 
> Thank you for taking your time to read my work. :)

“Levi-!” Eren screamed as he saw humanity’s strongest helpless in the tight grip of a titan. He was unable to move. He was paralyzed by the sight of Levi at the mercy of the enemy.

“Tch. So this is how it ends, huh? Pathetic.” Levi said.

“I love you, brat.”

These were Levi’s last words, but it was the first time Eren has ever heard him say them. These were the words he longed to hear from Levi, the person he loved so fiercely. He, however, never thought that this would be the circumstance that Levi would profess that he loved him, too.

“I love you, too, Captain. I love you, too, Levi.” he shouted as he saw Levi smile for the last time.

Then the alarm clock rang.

“Ah,” Eren groaned “that dream again.” He’s had that dream multiple times, but each time he awoke there was a stabbing pain in his chest, and tears streaming down his face. “Levi…” he whispered to himself.

What Eren was robbed of in the past, the present has repaid. He had a childhood. He had a home. He had a family. He had a future.

Yet Eren cannot let go of the past. He remembers it all too well. His memories of his past life are all too vivid, and he realized it an early age. Mikasa and Armin have no recollection of their time in the 104th squad or as proud and brave members of the Scouting Legion. Remembering the past was his burden to bear no matter how painful it was.

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard Carla call for him from downstairs.

“Good morning, Eren.” greeted Grisha as Eren entered the dining room. “Good morning, Dad.” he greeted back. “Eren Jaeger, it’s your first day in college, and you’re already running late.” Carla said as she stacked the pancakes in Eren’s plate. “Good morning to you, too, Mom.” he laughed.

He had made prior arrangements to meet Mikasa and Armin at the campus. “So, college, huh? This is all so surreal that I can’t believe it.” Armin said. “I’m so excited. I heard that we have an impressive collection of books in the library.” he continued happily. “Nothing’s changed.” Eren thought to himself. “Eren, what time does your class start?” Mikasa worriedly asked. “My first class starts at nine, so better I get a move on. See you guys later.”

Eren admired the building and corridors as he walked. He felt peaceful even when he was making his way through a sea of noise and people. He thought how the past felt so different from the life he is living now. He felt nostalgic as he made his way through the crowd.  


As he entered the classroom, he was greeted with familiar faces even if this was the first time he saw them again. He took a seat somewhere at the back.  


“Hello. I’m Marco! Nice to meet you.” the freckled boy said as he reached out his hand to Eren. “Hey. My name’s Eren.” he said as he shook Marco’s hand. Just as they were talking, a man entered the room. Eren’s eyes widened in disbelief as the man wrote on the board.

Erwin Smith.

“Good morning. I’m Erwin Smith. I’ll be your professor for Medical Ethics.”

Eren and Erwin’s eyes met, but Erwin immediately looked away. Eren felt as if Erwin recognized him. He was hopeful that Erwin remembers the past like he does.

“Professor Smith,” Eren said as he approached Erwin after the class ended. “Ah, Mr. Jaeger.” Erwin replied, “What can I do for you?” “I have a question I’d like to ask you.” Eren replied.

Erwin looked up and met his eyes with Eren. Erwin knew what Eren was going to ask. He took a deep breath. He knew that there was a possibility for when this day might come, and he braced himself for when it did.

“If you wish to know if I have a recollection of the past, the answer is yes. I distinctly remember everything. It haunts me everyday.” he explained.

“Then, you might know where Levi is.”

“Unfortunately, I do not.”

Eren was disappointed to hear that Erwin, the man who Levi trusted and followed in the past, did not know where Levi is.

“I… I see. Thank you for your time, Professor Smith. If you’ll excuse me, I have another class.”

“I’m sorry, Eren,” the man whispered, “but some memories are better left in the past.”


End file.
